Kagome's Secret
by BrookLynWearsPrada
Summary: This is my version of how Inuyasha and Kagome meet, but before Kagome meets inyu, she already has a boyfreind, who sometimes she thinks doesnt love her. How will my original charater,Tadashi, react when Kagome tells him she found someone else, but that's even from their timeperiod?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's secret Chapter 1

Kagome was sitting in her room, groaning in frustration of her homework. "This just doesn't make sense! "She yelled. She finally gave up and threw her text books in the corner of the room, where it almost hit Buyo. He jumped from the sound and ran out the room. Kagome sighed. She fell back on her pink bed staring at the ceiling. "I wander what Tadashi is doing right now?" Kagome told herself. She rolled over on her side, thinking of Tadashi. She finally decided to call him.

First, she checked the time. "4:56. He should be off work by now," Kagome said. She found his number and called, sitting up to get ready to talk. After waiting for a few minutes and receiving a voice mail, she closed her phone shut. Kagome, finally getting off the bed in for like half an hour, she walks over and picks up the books she threw earlier. "Maybe grandpa can help, he's smart." She said as she exited the room.

She found him in the living room, watching TV. He turns to see her standing there. "What's wrong Kagome, you need something?" he asked. "Um, yeah, can you help me with this homework?" Kagome said as she sat next to her grandfather. "Let me see." He studied it for a moment. "Well I'm not quite sure there." Kagome sighed as he handed her back the book. "Ask Tadashi, he's good at that stuff right?" "Yeah, but I tried calling, and he didn't pick up. I think he has over time again this week." "Oh, well sorry dear. You'll get it sooner or later." Kagome rose up from the floor. "Maybe," she said with disdain. She walked back to her room. Kagome was too frustrated so she decided to take a walk, to clear her head.

She grabbed her bike, instead of going for a walk; she made the alternative to go for a ride. She didn't know where to go so she just went where ever the wind would take her. Kagome stopped at the front of the restaurant Tadashi works at. She sat there for a moment, thinking. "But if I go in there, he might get embarrassed or upset" Kagome shook her head. "I'll just say I was passing by and was thirsty! Yeah, that'd be perfect. Cause I'm not some stalker girlfriend, am I?" She made up her mind and put the break bar on her bike down. Kagome walked up to the front doors.

Kagome looked through the clear streaked windows; searching for Tadashi. She didn't see him. She straightened up and grabbed the door handle. She took a deep breathe. "Okay, I'm sure he's just in the back." Kagome told herself. Then, opening the door, a crowd of girl voices shoot Kagome in the face. She stared, with a surprised look. She looked all around, girls, everywhere, teenage girls( from her school), old ladies, even married women. Kagome never went to this restaurant when Tadashi worked. I can see why; it was hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Secret chapter 2.

Kagome searched through the crowd, looking for Tadashi. But it was pretty much impossible; too many high school girls; in general, too many females! "Why did it have to be where Tadashi works?" Kagome thought to herself. Then, thinking of no other way, Kagome straightens up and pushes her way through the crowd of horny high school girls in the middle of the aisle. But, reluctantly she gets pushed back, nearly falling on her behind. She becomes even more irritated. At that point she pushed her way through, even if it meant others ended up on the floor, like she almost did.

When she got to the front of the girl infested restaurant, she was crawling on her hands and knees. "This is ridiculous!" she screamed, but one could here. Kagome finally had the ability to stand up. But she wish she didn't. Tadashi, yes Tadashi, was there holding another girls hand, while smiling. His cheeks were candy pink and his eyes winkled. But Kagome, the life drained out of her. She stood frozen, realizing that the one she thought she loved could suddenly disappear. Tadashi looked up and saw Kagome, staring in shock. He smiled. "Hey, Kagome; come here for a…" He stopped mid-sentence when Kagome had tears In her eyes. "What…" Before he could ask what was wrong, Kagome dashed out of the Place that the girls had to move out of her way. They stared in silence, but soon went back to Tadashi. "Hey Tadashi," a girl next to him started. "who was that girl, your sister of something?" He started, still at the door where Kagome had exited.

"Hey, Tadashi, you're not listening!" Come back he looked at the girl. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." He replied. "It's fine; just don't ignore me again, okay?" The blonde girl said with a puppy dog face. Another girl came and held his arm to her chest. "You are so cool Tadashi," said the girl. "Yeah." That's all he said the rest of the day.

Kagome ran, she didn't even think to get her bike, she just couldn't be there. She stopped in the middle of the side walk, staring at the ground, thinking what she did wrong. She stood there for a moment, until she started to walk, still with her head down, never looking up until she got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Secret Chapter three

When Kagome finally arrived home, she didn't even want to go inside of the house. She didn't want her brother or grandfather or mother to see her like this. So instead, Kagome went to the family shrine. It was cold and dark. She went in anyways. The ground was wet with spiders, but Kagome sat anyways, beside the well. With her knees to her chest, head to her knees, Kagome cried. She didn't want anyone to hear her, but sooner or later she let it all out. I thought he was the one, but… it's not fair, she thought to herself. After a few more moments of weeping, Kagome lifted her tear stained face, then stood up and brushed the dirt off her green school skirt. Then, all of the sudden, Kagome stood still, as she heard a cry. She thought to herself she could have sworn it said her name.

Slowly, she turned around, facing towards the wooden well. Kagome stuck out her hand and touched it. She heard it again, while jerking her hand away. Finally receiving courage, Kagome leant over the side of the well; looking down into the dark abyss. "What was that?" she asked herself. When about to walk away, her uniform skirt was caught on a nail. She tried to get if off, but in the process, it cut her thigh, and her skirt. "Oh great, how am I going to sew this?" She said stomping her feet on the dirt ground.

When she was out of the shrine, she passed Buyo; heading towards the shrine. She bent down to pet him, but he ran full speed into the shrine. "Wait, Buyo!" Kagome called out him as she ran into the shrine. "You can't go in there; you'll get stuck in the well again! Buyo!" She stopped at the door of the shrine, looking in the find the mischievous cat. "Buyo? Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Kagome called out to him. "Meoooowww!" she heard Buyo cry. "Oh no, Buyo! Did you fall down? I told you not to come in here." Kagome ran over and looked into the well where the cat had fallen into. She squinted, for she could not see in the dark hole in the ground. Kagome sighed. "This is unbelievable," she said, lifting herself on top in the well.

She looked closer. Kagome than seen two eyes, peering from the dark. "You did, ugh, you stupid cat now I have to get on there and bring your big butt out" Getting ready to jump to save her cat, she heard a meow. Startled, Kagome looked over to see that Buyo on the self, sitting there starting at her. "Buyo!" cried Kagome. "Why you…" Before she could finish her foot slipped and she fell into the well. Kagome screamed, closing her eyes tight; expecting to hit the bottom. She landed with a thud. "Ouch," she said rubbing her behind. She looked up to see Buyo, walking in the ledge. Kagome groaned; face filled with anger. "You stupid cat, I fell down here because of you! You're going to pay once I get up there." said Kagome, standing up and trying to climb the wall. But at a certain point, she fell down. She looked down, realizing she made the cut on her thigh even worse. Tears welded in her eyes, for the pain was horrific. Not just the pain on her thigh, but the pain of Tadashi, leaving her for another women. Tadashi, in the arms of another, smiling at another, and even blushing at another. It was too much to bear.

She sat down after a while of trying to get out. "It's useless," she told herself. But to her, that was okay not to get out. She wanted to be alone; it's good to be alone when your upset, Kagome would tell herself. She cried and cried, letting the tears hit her legs and letting them run down. She tried to stand but couldn't; it was too hard. She sat there on her knees and her hands on the ground in front of her. This time she let them, the tears of pain, hit the ground, cold hard ground. "I hate Tadashi, I hate him." Kagome wept out. "I HATE TADASHI!" She screamed. Then, all of the sudden, a light appeared, right in front of her. She stopped crying for a moment to study the small, yet beautiful light that light up the darkness around her. When Kagome's eyes became clearer, she could see the object that laid before her. "What's this?" she asked herself. It appeared to be a purple crystal. "It's so pretty," she said, getting closer to the hypnotizing crystal.

Kagome, little scared brought her hand up to touch it. Once her fingers engulfed the crystal, the light grew bigger until Kagome was engulfed by _it_. "What's happening!?" she screamed. Then a moment or two later, she Kagome realized she was flouting in mid-air. "What the hell?" she said searching for the well that she was, or supposed to be in. Looking down at the hand that held the crystal, Kagome seen that it was making a path of light, leading to light. Kagome stared in terror. But it might be the only way out she thought, and decided to go for it.

When at the end of the path, Kagome jumped through a small hole that was in the darkness. She closed her eyes, and then hit the ground. She opened her eyes wide and seen that she was back in the well, but it was more dusty than before. "Wow, I must have slept for a while then," said Kagome, looking up at the _sky?_ "What's going on?" She looked at the blue sky and white puffy clouds that roamed ahead of her. "Huh?!" She screamed. "Well that's the only way out so…" Kagome made her way up the well. When at the top, Kagome gasped. She was looking out on a field of flowers, and a forest that surrounded it. Not paying attention, Kagome slipped from the ledge and fell on the ground.

"This must be a dream. Ha-ha! Wow, some graphic dream, huh?" Kagome laughed. Then stopped when heard a sound of fast footsteps; running in the forest. Kagome stood fast, looking around to find what was making those sounds. "Oh great. This is the part when someone comes towards me and I wake up." She said feeling stupid for being scared; but she still was. The footsteps came closer, they were so fast. She put her arms to her chest. Then when she thought they were done, it was the end of the dream, a dark figure ran at her, her eyes widened. The figure had long claws, and ears, not human but like an animal's. "Kikyou!" the figure screamed as it came at Kagome. Kagome suddenly fell to the ground, everything turning fuzzy. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome soon woke up but at night. She appeared to be in a hut, with a fire pit in the middle. "Where am I?" Kagome asked sitting up, but too fast; she received a quick head ache. Kagome, once completely conscious, she looked around to find an old lady, in some sort of rob. "Who are you? And why am I here?" she asked the lady. The lady looked up from her soup and at Kagome. "I lady Kanade, and who ye might be?" Kagome thought for a second. _Why is she talking like that?_ "I'm Kagome," she answered. "Where ye from?" lady Kanade asked. "I'm from Tokyo…" Kagome drifted off when she seen the look on lady Kanade's face. "What is thy Tokyo? Is ye far from here?" Kagome was confused of why she didn't know what Tokyo was, that's where they are, right? "Yes, it's far from here."

Kagome was trying to remember what happened. All she could remember was a well, a field of flowers and some monster with ears. Kagome gasped from the memory. She shot straight up and ran outside, to find a whole village of people. "Is this medieval Japan?" She asked herself. "Ye is correct," said lady Kanade as she followed Kagome. "This is our village, very poor, but strong wielded." "But hoe did I get here? I mean all I remember is a well and a crystal. Then I ended up in a field or forest and some monster with ears!" cried Kagome. "Oh ye are talking about Sacred Jewel.

"Sacred Jewel?" Kagome was terribly confused. "Ai, the Sacred Jewel. It has amazing power. But for some, thy choose ye, why?" lady Kanade asked scratching her head. Thy just floated away. I looked for thy, but thy was nowhere to be found?" Kagome realized the crystal in the well she took must have been the Sacred Jewel. "Is this the Jewel lady Kanade?" asked Kagome as she took the Jewel out from her pocket. Lady Kanade took the Sacred Jewel from Kagome's hand. "Ai, this is thy Sacred Jewel. Thank ye for returning such an important Jewel." "Your quiet welcome," answered Kagome with a smile.

"But what exactly does this Scared Jewel do?" Kagome asked. "Thy has the power to grant any wish," lady Kanade started, as they walked back into the hut. They sat down and warmed up from the fire. Lady Kanade continued. "Thy Sacred Jewel is the most power on thy earth, It can grant the most best of wishes; but if the ye fall in wrong hands, it can cause most harm to ye." Kagome thought about it for a moment; then asked, "But who are the wrong hands that it can fall into?" "Well long ago a man named Naraku tried to obtain thy. It was a deadly battle. He was ye meanest and most evil of all demons." "Demons?" Kagome interrupted. "Ai, demons. Creatures who wish to obtain thy Sacred Jewel to become more powerful and kill off humans. But not all are thy bad, as a explained. They some who destroyed Naraku and saved Ye Jewel."

"Wow, this is just incredible. I didn't believe this stuff until now," said Kagome. They sat for a moment in silence, staring at the Jewel that can possess such good, yet such evil. Then Kagome remembered, "Oh yeah!" she blurted out. "Do who know who attacked me? It was something with like dogs ears." Lady Kanade smiled and put the Jewel in her pocket. "like ye said, not all demons are evil, al least half one's aren't." "Huh?" said Kagome, with a confused look.

A moment later Kagome heard someone yelling Kikiyo. "who?" asked Kagome. Then soon and man ran in a red outfit. Kagome eyes widened. He had white ears, like of a dogs. He soon ran at her and grabbed her in his arms. Kagome was scared. Kagome tried to push him away, but he was too strong. "Who the hell are you?!" Kagome screamed. The man soon released and her looked at Kagome more closely. "You're not Kikiyo!" he said. He turned to lady Kanade. "Who is this women?" he asked, pointing at Kagome. "Inuyasha," started lady Kanade, "this is Kagome." Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves and looked really close at Kagome. "your right; this isn't Kikiyo, she's prettier than this girl." Said Inuyasha. Kagome clenched her hands by her sides, then stood up. She walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the shirt. "Who the hell do you thing you are? I'm Kagome, and who are you to tell me a I'm ugly; you have freaking ears for Pete's sake!" Kagome exploded.

"Defiantly not Kikiyo. Kikiyo was more pure and calm," said Inuyasha, sitting down. Kagome was furious. Before she could say what she wanted to say, she stomped out of the hut. Inuyasha was confused. "Why is she mad," he asked. Lady Kanade shook her head in dislikes'. "Kagome is not from here, but she is still a girl. Ye do not to be talked to that way." Inuyasha shrugged. He sat, with a curious look on his face. But why did she smell like Kikiyo, and even look like her?" Inuyasha asked. "I is not sure, but thy Sacred Jewel found her. The jewel brought ye here, thy even gave off powerful energies when ye held it." said lady Kanade. "It's strange," said Inuyasha. "Yes it is," replied lady Kanade.

While Inuyasha and lady Kanade were still in the hit, Kagome went for a walk to calm down. "That jerk!" Kagome screamed as she kicked a rock in the woods. "Ugh! Stupid demon boy." Kagome realized she walked too far, now she didn't know where she was. She looked around for a sign, but none was found. "Oh great!" she screamed. Kagome's legs were tired so she decided to sit down for a little bit.

Kagome found a nice place under a large oak tree. It was the perfect place, with the perfect view of the sky. Back in Tokyo, you couldn't see this many starts because of all the lights. But here, it's like a star show. Kagome was calm and comfortable. Soon she started to doze off. But before in a deep sleep, Kagome was startled by a sound. She shot straight up from her spot. Looking around, Kagome didn't see anything. She decided to find her way back to the village. On the way, she heard more noises; becoming more scared. Kagome sighed. "I'll never get back, will I?

Later in the night Kagome stopped, staring at a slim figure. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. It said nothing. But is soon moved closer to her, slowly. Kagome soon that it had a weapon in its hand. Oh crap! When Kagome thought she was going to die, the figure came into the light; Kagome flinched. When she looked up she rested her eyes on a young women, holding a bow and arrow. She was dressed in the same outfit as lady Kanade. She did look like Kagome, so Kagome was little startled. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "I'm Kagome." She replied. "You are not from here, are you, Kagome?" she asked looking at Kagome's uniform. "No, I'm not. But who are you?" Kagome asked. "I am Kikiyo, priestess of this village." "Why are you out here alone?" Kagome asked with a strange look upon her face. "The village knows not of me here." Kikiyo answered. Kagome was confused. Why would she hide from her own village. "I secretly help them when attacked but I can't live among them." "Why not?" Kagome asked, sitting down. "I am not alive. I was recreated to help with the Sacred Jewel while ago. When Naraku was defeated, I went into hiding." Kikiyo stepped forward to sit next to Kagome. "But I can sense that you have my blood in you," said Kikiyo. "What do you mean." said Kagome, with a curious look.

"You were my original recreation, but you weren't well lived to come to our world. That is why we bear similar faces and blood." Kikiyo explained. Kagome was silent. _What is going on here?_ Kagome thought to herself. _How can this be?_ "I see you are still lacking knowledge of this topic. Trust me, I was shocked to hear I wasn't even human, better yet to have another Me." said Kikiyo. Kagome sighed. "Wow, this is so…" Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence; that is was so heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kagome's Secret chapter five_

_Kagome and_ Kikiyo talked for a while under the old oak tree. An hour or so passed, and Kikiyo said her goodbyes and walked back into the dark forest. Kagome stood up

"Aw crap, wait Kikiyo, come back!" yelled Kagome. "I don't know how to get back…" she trailed off. Kagome sighed and decided to just walk in the opposite direction Kikiyo went; hoping to end up back at the village. She walked for more than ten minutes. "This is freaking ridiculous!" Kagome tempered in stomping her feet.

Then she heard a noise. Something moving in the bushes. "Ah, maybe it's Kikiyo. Maybe she can help me get back." said Kagome as she ran a little closer to the bushes. She stopped, for it wasn't Kikiyo, something smaller. It stood there, watching Kagome. "Um, hello." Kagome started. She gulped. "Can you help me, I think I'm lost." _ Think I'm lost? I know I'm lost!_ Kagome thought to herself. "Sure," replied the little creature. Its voice sounding like a little kid; it was cute. Then it popped out. Kagome fell on her behind, not scared, but shocked.

The creature looking like a part boy part fox! Kagome cleared her throat. "Hi, what's your name?" Kagome asked, getting to her feet. "I'm Shippo, and I'm a fox demon." said Shippo. "Oh, well I'm Kagome." "Hi Kagome, Inuyasha sent me to find you. He had a feeling you'd be lost." Kagome rose up in anger; fists clenched. "Well, maybe he should have come instead." Kagome said stomping beside Shippo as continuing to walk. "That jerk!" screamed Kagome, as she kicked a rock. Apparently it hit a bird and it fell. But she didn't notice; she was too anger.

"Well, I help Inuyasha; kind of anyways." said Shippo. Kagome cooled down and looking down at Shippo. She smiled at the cute little fox. Kagome stopped walking. "What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Shippo. She bent down and picked Shippo up. She lifted him to her shoulders. Surprised, Shippo thanked Kagome. The rest of the way, Shippo told Kagome where to turn, and where to go.

They soon ended up back at the edge of the village. Kagome put Shippo back on the ground. They walked to the hut, to where that jerk Inuyasha was when she left. She walked back in, straight past Inuyasha, followed by Shippo. Kagome said nothing. She just sat down with her knees to her chest. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and lady Kanade sat in silence, until someone spoke. Finally Inuyasha did.

"So did you get lost stupid girl?" Kagome sat, still silent, fists starting to clench. "Of course you did, I can tell by the dirt on you filthy weird cloths. What are those rags anyways?" Inuyasha kept going. "Did you make them yourself, they're not well made." Kagome stood up, walked over to Inuyasha. Shippo and lady Kanade watch closely. Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha. He stood up, to face her. Kagome gave a sweet smile. She rose her hand, then before you knew it, her hand met with Inuyasha's face. He stood there, in shock. "For your information, dog boy, it's a school uniform. Oh well maybe you don't know what that is because you're a dumb ass!" screamed Kagome, and then walked out again.

Inuyasha fell to the floor, still in shock. "Dog boy?" he said "Dog boy?" he repeated. "Who the hell does she think she is? She's not even from here, like you said Kanade." Lady Kanade shook her head. "Does not mean ye should say just crude things to thy." "But she's a…" Inuyasha trailed off in mid-sentence. He crossed his arms. "Inuyasha you a dummy," said Shippo. "You need to go after her." Shippo said while getting a bowl of left over soup. Inuyasha groaned. He stood up and walked out with such a temper.

"Inuyasha not a bright one." said lady Kanade. "You said it." replied Shippo. They both sighed while watching the fire.

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking to the well. She didn't know how, but she knew where it was, by instinct to get away. Five minutes later she actually ended up by the well, she didn't know how she didn't get lost.

Kagome sat beside the well, staring into the forest. It was a cold night; she shivered. She leaned her head back where it hit the well. Kagome sighed. "Oh Tadashi," she said. "Why did you have to be with those girls? Why are you so perfect, so beautiful? But now; I don't even know. I hate you, I think, maybe, a little. GA! I don't know! It's not fair!" Kagome slammed her feet on the cold wet ground. She lifted her hands to her chest, grabbing at her shirt. Her heart was normal. In movies Kagome had seen, when someone they love hurts them, their hearts break. "Strange, my heart doesn't hurt, but I feel like crap." Kagome said. She lifted her head.

Kagome sat there for a while; it was a long night. She, the whole time, was only thinking about Tadashi. She hated him now, it was clear. She only kept thoughts such as punching him, slapping him, yelling at him. Even though she thought them, she knew that those would never be true.

Inuyasha soon arrived at the well, seeing Kagome on the ground. He sighed as he walked up to her. Not to his surprise, Kagome turned her head and ignored him. He bestowed a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I guess," said Inuyasha. Kagome was still ignoring. "I didn't mean those things, you know, about your cloths and you being stupid." I just get mad a lot, I have a bad temper. I get told that a lot." said Inuyasha. "I'm sure you do," said Kagome. "Um, and if you can please come back to the village, you'd make me happy." Inuyasha said, rubbing his head. Kagome stood and turned away from him. She lifted her right leg on top of the well, ready to jump inside. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her slightly back. "What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm going home," said Kagome.

"But why? I asked you to come back?" said Inuyasha, his temper rising. "I forgave you, I never said I wanted to make you happy, dog boy." Kagome said harshly. Inuyasha pulled her back on the ground and lifted her into the air. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked furiously. "I'm taking you back to the village, Kanade wanted to see you again." said Inuyasha. "I don't want to go back, I want to go home!" Kagome screamed. She tried to pull away, but failed. Inuyasha put her on his back and ran into the forest, towards the village. _Stupid jerk,_ Kagome thought to herself.

The rest of the way Kagome was silent; riding on the back of Inuyasha. By the time they got to the village, the sun was rising. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at lady Kanade's hut. Inuyasha left without saying good bye. Lady Kanade and Kagome talked about her coming to this world. Kagome mentioned meeting Kikiyo. Lady Kanade told Kagome that they were sisters, priestess at that. But that Kikiyo was not even human, in fact she was dead. Kagome was told of the adventure Inuyasha and Kikiyo had to take in order to get the Sacred Jewel back from Naraku, and how Kikiyo was brought to life. Kagome was astonished; hearing about so many people, and demons Inuyasha had come in contact with. It was probably the greatest action story that was ever told, and that was true.

Later that day, Kagome was walking around the village, watching how the villagers worked and how they were so kind; to even an outsider like her. Kagome soon came upon and path that crossed over a rice field. Soon she had met a new friend, Koga. He was a wolf demon; Kagome could tell by his outfit, ears, and tail. He was friendlier then Inuyasha. Koga told Kagome, "Kagome, if you were my mate, you'd be the happiest female wolf that lived." Kagome was surprised.

It made her feel nice though, meeting a boy that loved her, by first sight that is. He swooped her off her feet and took her to his cave. Kagome was a bit scared; the pact was staring at her as if food. Or as if she was the last women on earth. Koga left, Kagome was terrified. The wolf men soon blocked her in the corner, Kagome screamed. She screamed for Koga. But instead, came Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked to see him. "Leave her alone you filthy vermin!" cried Inuyasha. He fought off the men; he pulled out a gigantic sword, that didn't even look like it would fit in its sheath. Kagome ran and climbed down the cliff.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" asked Koga as he returned. "I… I mean them…!" Kagome was out of breath. Koga ran up to his cave and yelled at Inuyasha for attacking his men. "What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "You kidnapped Kagome and your wolves were attacking her, you bastard." said Inuyasha as he ran towards Koga. Koga ran out of the way; having Inuyasha fall off the cliff, face down in the ground. Kagome rushed to him. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha replied, but Kagome couldn't make out what it was. "Well you kind of deserve it, you know," said Kagome. Inuyasha lifted himself up and faced Kagome.

"What are you talking about!? I apologized already!" Inuyasha screamed. "Ha-ha! I'm just messing with ya!" said Kagome. She slapped him on his back; which made him fall over.

Koga soon came down after giving his men a lesson. "I'm so sorry Kagome. They really haven't seen a woman for quite a while." said Koga. "Oh it's okay, I understand." said Kagome, giving Koga a big smile. Inuyasha was pissed. "Why are you being nice to him? He's the one who kidnapped you in the first place!" Inuyasha exploded. Kagome clenched.

"At least his nice to me!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha stepped back; on shock. "He told me I'm pretty, that he would be nice to me and love me!" Unlike you Tadashi!" Inuyasha had a confused look after that statement. Kagome's eyes widened. She fell silent. "Who's Tadashi?" asked Inuyasha and Koga at the same time; perfectly insinc. Kagome froze.

"Um, he's no one; just no one." Kagome waving her hands to show it really wasn't anything. "Just tell us," started Inuyasha, "he seems pretty important for you to bring him up and yell like that." "Ugh! Fine he's just this boy I was close with in my time. I really liked him..." "Like a boyfriend girlfriend like?" Koga interrupted. Kagome sighed. "Yes, like that. But I hate him now." "Why," asked Inuyasha, sitting on the ground. "Well, because he cheated on me, with another girl." Koga took both of Kagome's hands in his; His eyes sparkling. "I would never do that to you, dear Kagome. You are a goddess. I will make you the Alfa female of my pack." said Koga, staring into Kagome's big eyes.

"That's sweat Koga, but I can't. I don't want to be a wolf tribe leader's girl. I'm not ready for another relationship." Said Kagome, letting go of his hands. "Then I will wait for the day we can be together. Wait for me Kagome!" Koga screamed as he ran away, causing a tornado. "Tsh, that guys crazy." Inuyasha said. "Can we go back now; I don't know where we are." Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, get on." Inuyasha pulled Kagome up on his back and ran like lighting towards the village; once again.

Once at the village, Kagome and Shippo were sitting on a fence, watching Inuyasha practice using his sword. "Why is her trying so hard, I mean he seems pretty good. "Asked Kagome, leaning in towards Shippo. "He wants to get better," started Shippo. "He's a half demon." "Yeah I know he's a half demon already." Said Kagome leaning back from him. "Yeah, but no one likes him cause's he's a half demon." They abandoned him; except his mom. His brother Sesshoumaru even hates him. I don't know why. They fight every time they see each other." said Shippo. "But Inuyasha is like the best fighter, he beat Naraku!" said Kagome. "Yeah, I know but he's still a half, so he trains to be the best there ever is."

Inuyasha soon stopped his training and climbed into a large Cherry Blossom tree. Kagome was fascinated by how big and full it was. She sat right below, at the trunk of the tree. Looking up at Inuyasha. Watching him there was peaceful; Kagome forgot all her worries; all from back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's Secret Chapter 6

Cherry blossom's surrounded Kagome in the wind; her hair blowing swiftly. She stood on a large hill; looking out into nature._ It's so pretty; if only Tokyo was this peaceful._ Kagome thought to herself. She was looking back at the moment that was now a few hours in the past.

_Kagome watched Inuyasha from under the Cherry blossom tree. She glanced up at Inuyasha to see that he bared a sad look. 'Why such a sorrow face?' Kagome thought. What is he thinking of? Then the thought appeared; Kikiyo. 'Maybe he loves her. She seemed like a thoughtful person; or should I say soul.' Kagome thought to herself. I bet he loves her, but it's sad that he can't see her. Poor Inuyasha. Kagome automatically thought of Tadashi. 'What the hell's wrong with me!? I left him because he cheated. But why do I feel so bad.' Kagome sighed then walked away._

That moment Kagome made her decision. She sat down to admire the scenery just a little while longer; the smell of the Cherry blossoms, the quantity of large hills and forest's; nature. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of the blossoms; landing in her hair. They gave such a passionate feeling. "When I get married, I have to be surrounded by Cherry blossoms." Kagome said. Then she gave one final sigh before she stood up. She headed towards the well.

Inuyasha happened to listen to what Kagome had said, before she left. Not on purpose, he just happened to pass by. He stood there for a moment, then left to go train again.

Kagome was at the well, looking down in the dark abyss. "I told lady Kanade I would be back. I just need to go home from all this. But it will be nice to come back." Kagome said as she stood on the edge of the well. She lifted one leg, leaned forward, and fell forward, towards home.

Kagome landed in the bottom of her family well. She sat for a second; she received a little headache from the landing. She stood up and heard her name. "Kagome, what are you doing down there? Heaven's child!" it was grandfather. Kagome was relieved to see her crazy grandfather again. "Oh grandpa, I just fell trying to look for Buyo. I thought he fell down here, but I guess not. Ha-ha." Kagome started to climb up the stone wall that was the well.

When she finished her climb, she went into the house with grandfather. She took her shoes off at the door and walked into the living room, where a surprised guest was waiting. "Tadashi?" Kagome said in surprise. "Why are you here? Why is he here?" switching the questioned to grandpa. "He wanted to talk to you, so I let him in." said Kagome's grandfather. Kagome looked over at Tadashi, who was holding his head down; in embarrassment. Kagome sighed.

"Well come on," she said as she lead him to her room. They entered and Kagome sat on her bed, arms crossed. Tadashi sat on the floor in front of her, ready to start talking. "Kagome," he started. "I'm really sorry, but trust me I didn't cheat; I swear." Tadashi said standing up, to give more effect to this apology.

"I didn't do anything with those girls, they just lunge on to me." Kagome was still silent. "My sister told her friends that I worked there, so they just like attacked the place. Those two girls were her friends. We were talking about stupid stuff we did when we were little, that's all; I promise." Tadashi stopped talking. Kagome unfolded her arms and stood to face Tadashi. "I believe you." Kagome said as she loosened. "Thank you, Kagome." said Tadashi. Kagome stepped forward and hugged Tadashi. They stood for a moment in pure silence. Tadashi pulled back and looked into Kagome's eyes. Then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled and turned slightly pink.

"Hey, can you um, help me with the homework?" Kagome asked Tadashi as they stopped hugging. Tadashi smiled. "Yeah, I'll help. It's pretty difficult huh?" he said as he sat on the bed. "Yeah," Kagome said grabbing her books and opening to the page.

The rest of the night they studied then got off topic, studied and got off topic again. This repeated the whole time until they hugged good bye. Kagome went to her room, while her grandfather closed the door behind Tadashi. Kagome lay in her bed with the lights off, nothing but the light of the moon shone through her room. She lay there, staring at the ceiling; thinking of Tadashi, and then Inuyasha. "I wonder if it was a dream, it sure doesn't feel like It." said Kagome, rolling on her left side. She went to sleep soon after dreaming of her being saved by her prince; she wasn't sure if it was Tadashi or Inuyasha. But why would it be Inuyasha, he loves Kikiyo and Kagome didn't like him. It was probably one on those crazy dreams. She slept until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's Secret Chapter 7

It was early in the morning when Kagome was rushing. She ran out if the house with a piece of toast in her mouth. "I'm off to school!" Kagome shouts as she leaves the house. She grabbed her bike and raced to school. "Ugh! I hope I make It." she says to herself.

On time, Kagome arrives at school. She chains her bike to the rack and jogs off to class. On the way she meets Tadashi. "Hi," Kagome says pushing her hair behind her ear. "Hi," says Tadashi; slightly blushing. They walk together to class, with grace. They soon join hands and start talking about going on dates. Kagome offered the idea of going to see a movie; Tadashi agreed.

As they entered the class room, they decided to see the movie True Love Awaits. Tadashi hesitated at first but then agreed; since Kagome practically begged him.

Kagome sat in the middle and Tadashi sat in the front, right in front of Kagome. Sometimes they would pass notes; most of the times they got caught. They would laugh about it later. Class soon started. It was decided that Kagome would be on cleaning duty for today. She was annoyed.

After school now, Kagome is in the class room cleaning the desks and organizing the papers. The sun was setting. Kagome stopped for a moment to watch the sun set. "Pretty," Kagome said. Kagome soon thought of Inuyasha; she shook her head. "Why the hell him?!" Kagome said slamming her hands on the desk. She continued to clean.

Kagome, exhausted, went home. When she arrived she plopped on her bed and sigh. "I can't wait for our date!" squealed Kagome. Her face was pink. "Kagome!" yelled her grandfather. "Yeah?" Kagome answered. "Please come down and get the class ball. Your brother wants to see it. "Ok!" replied Kagome as she sat up and went downstairs. She went outside and into the shrine.

She searched the selves; too much dust. Kagome coughed. She finally found the ancient class ball in a box full of foam. She headed back. She stopped and looked at the well.

Kagome walked over to it, looked down. She thought of Inuyasha. She wanted to slap him for being a jerk. But he did apologized. She wanted to go back and just relaxed. Kagome never believed in these things, but know that she does she wants to live it. She made up her mind.

She ran and gave her grandfather the class ball and headed to her room. She grabbed a yellow bag and put extra things in it such as food, socks, under clothing. Kagome sat on her bed for a moment thinking to herself. Then she said to herself, "Is it considered cheating if I go back there?" Kagome asked herself. Kagome sighed. She grabbed her bag and went down stairs.

Kagome ended in her living room, where grandfather was cleaning the glass ball. He looked beside him to see Kagome sitting next to him. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome sighed. She told everything that happened the other day; about going to a different era, Inuyasha, Kikiyo, and the sacred Jewel. Her grandfather was silent. He then told Kagome of the Sacred Jewel and its history.

It now mad sense to Kagome, everything that happened was real and true. "Grandpa, I want to go back; to the feudal era," said Kagome as she stood up. Her grandfather nodded. "Please tell Tadashi I'm sick or something for me, ok?" Kagome asked. "Of course I will, don't worry," said her grandfather. Kagome smiled then ran off.

A moment later Kagome was standing in front of well, holding a tight grip on her yellow bag. She clenched her left hand and jumped up on the well. She hesitated for a minute; she questioned if it was going to work again. Kagome hoped and jumped off the edge. Falling into the black once again.

Kagome landed with a thud and noticed she was still in her family shrine. "What?" she said to herself. How come…?" Kagome didn't finish her sentence and held her head down in frustration. She let go of her bag and held her hands together. "Oh please let me go," Kagome pleaded. Soon a purple light appeared in front of her; it was the Sacred Jewel. Kagome's eyes widened with joy and excitement.

She grabbed onto the precious jewel and smiled. It soon took her to the dark place it did once before. Kagome looked for the light to the other well. When she spotted it, she ran to it and jumped in the light until she hit ground. She stood up and rubbed her behind and dusted off the dirt.

Looking up; Kagome seen the blue clear sky and the smell of Cherry Blossoms. She smiled again.

Kagome climbed up out of the well; with a hard time at that. She huffed and wiped the sweat form her forehead. She looked around to that Shippo was sitting against the well; waiting for Kagome. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled. She ran to hug him. Shippo leaped into her arms and hugged her back. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled when they finished their greetings.

"How did you know I was coming?" Kagome asked, putting Shippo back on the ground. "Inuyasha sensed your presence." Shippo said, starting to walk. "He seemed pretty mad that you left without saying anything." He continued. "Well, why should I tell him? He doesn't need to know my business." "But he got really worried, Kagome." said Shippo, looking up at Kagome. "Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, when he realized you went home, he sighed from relief." said Shippo. "Oh, well I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. "It's fine." Said Shippo with a smile. "Just as long as you were alright." The rest of the walk was silent. The only sound was the footsteps of Kagome as she walked in the forest.

When they got to the village, Inuyasha was practicing. He stopped to look up at Kagome; Kagome froze. She smiled awkwardly and waved. Inuyasha went back to practice without waving back. Kagome lowered her arm and sighed.

"He's mad at you, Kagome." Said Shippo looking up at her with an awkward smile. "How can you tell?" Kagome asked sarcastically. She sighed and walked to lady Kanade's hut. She walked in to have a necklace shoved in her face.

Lady Kanade was holding a pearl necklace with some kind of bone around it. "This will keep Inuyasha from misbehaving." Lady Kanade said as Kagome took it from her. "All you have to say it sit boy and he will automatic stop what he's doing and obey." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you; I'm sure it will come in handy." Kagome said as she sat down. She leaned back and opened the curtain to reveal Inuyasha sitting on a fence now; out of breath. He had an angry yet relieved look upon his face. Kagome watched as he got up and walked away once again. She sighed and closed the curtains.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagomes Secret Chapter 8

Kagome was lying down on the cold floor of the hut; fire out. She sat staring up at the ceiling; wondering if she should apologize to Inuyasha. She sighed. This was probably the most she sighed in her whole life; it felt good but frustrating. She sat up to see Lady Kanade; who was snoring loudly. Kagome giggled.

She finally built up the energy to pull off the covers and get up off the floor. She slowly put on the brown shoes and headed out side; looking back at Kanade to see if she disturbed her; still snoring.

Kagome was now outside walking around with her hands on her arms from the cold breeze. She was looking for Inuyasha.

Minutes later, Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on a tall hill; staring up at the stars. Kagome looked up to see them twinkling in the dark sky; as if they were dancing with each other.

Inuyasha looked up behind him as Kagome approached in. He shot her an angry look, but soon sighed and looked back at the stars.

"So you went back to your home, huh?" Inuyasha asked not looking at Kagome. Kagome sat beside him; knees to chest. "Um, yeah. I wanted to see some people." She said. "Oh, that's cool." Inuyasha said lying back with his arms crossed.

Kagome looked at him and seen an angry face once again. She stood up like lighting hitting the earth. "What is your problem?!" yelled Kagome to Inuyasha. Inuyasha clenched his fists and stood to out height Kagome.

"I don't have the problem!" he yelled in her face. "Oh, so I do?! I have the problem!? What did I do to make the poor puppy so upset?" said Kagome, standing on her tip toes.

"Oh nothing," Inuyasha started. "Just that you left without saying anything and I had to run all over looking for some spoiled brat." Inuyasha calmed a bit, but hands still clenched. Kagome lowered her body and started to giggled, which turned to loud laughter.

Inuyasha fired up again. "What's so funny?!" he screamed. "Oh nothing, just that you were worried, ha-ha! And that you're mad over me going home!" Kagome was dying of laughter. "I wasn't worried, I'm just mad that I had to run all over. I nearly broke my foot because of you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Ha-ha you were worries. What, did you think I was eaten by a demon or worse that Koga cam and kidnapped me!?" said Kagome wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"YES!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome stopped laughing and stared in disbelief. "I was worried that maybe you were eaten of got hurt or possibly even dead!" Inuyasha took in deep breaths from telling so much. He sat back down in the grass; silent.

Kagome stood in shock that Inuyasha was actually worried about her, and she was making fun of him before for it. Kagome sighed, feeling of guilt rose in the pit of her stomach. She slowly sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry." Kagome started. "I didn't really know you were worried, about me. I just thought… I'm sorry." She apologized. Inuyasha turned to her. "And I'm sorry for flipping out. I have anger issues." "Yeah I can tell." Kagome said with a little giggle. "Psh." Inuyasha said with a little smile.

I moment soon passed when Inuyasha flicked his ears. "What?" Kagome asked. Ignoring Kagome, Inuyasha stood up fast and ran into the woods. "Really?!" scream Kagome as she gets up again.

She chases Inuyasha into the woods but he was so fast, she lost sight. Still running, Kagome searched for Inuyasha. Then, like out of nowhere, Kagome trips on a tree root, sticking about four inches out of the yet ground.

"Ah, great!" she screams in frustration. Kagome stands to see the mud all over her uniform. "How am I going to get this out!? Washing machines aren't even invented yet!" Ignoring the mud stain, Kagome continues to look for Inuyasha.

Kagome soon stopped to catch her breathe. She stood with on hand on an old large tree, the other on her knee.

Gasping, Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha facing a large tree. There seemed to be a white like glow coming from in front of him. Inuyasha soon moved to reveal Kikiyo standing in front of him. Her eyes sparkled in the night.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment; he looked at Kikiyo with such passion. Kikiyo broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha," said Kikiyo as she turned away from him. "I smelled you, I wanted to see you." He said putted his hands on the tree to bloke a way out for Kikiyo. Kikiyo sighed.

"Inuyasha, I wanted to see you to but… but we can't be together, you know that, of what I am." "I don't care about that, Kikiyo. I only care about you. I don't want to be away from you, in case you get hurt and I won't know. I couldn't bear to see you in pain again." Inuyasha said taking Kikiyo's shoulders with his bare hands.

"Oh, Inuyasha, we can't. I'm a women, I can take care of myself." Kikiyo said not moving. "I know that but still. You will get hurt. You said yourself, you're a woman."

Kagome watched on shock. _Is this really happening? I knew he loved her. _Kagome thought to herself. She shifted her body on the ground into a comfortable position. She watched some more.

"Please Inuyasha, your making this hard." "But I need you to stay." He said. "Oh Inuyasha." Kikiyo said putting her hands on his cheeks. She slowly pulled in his face to meet his lips.

Kagome, embarrassed, turned away to give them their privacy. She slowly, not looking back, stood up and walked away silently like a ninja and an assassin mission.

A half an hour later, Kagome exited the woods. She walked to the village where Inuyasha beat her there. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "What were you doing in the woods so late?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped, pressured.

"Oh well, I followed you into the woods but you were so fast I lost you, so I got lost." She said as she walked by him. "Did you fall?" he asked "No, why would you think that?" Kagome answered his question with another question.

"Well, for starters there's blood on you knee," Inuyasha started. Kagome looked down and seen blood dripping down her leg. "And second, your clothes are muddy." Kagome tried to hide the stain with her hands.

She went to walk away until Inuyasha grabbed her by her fore arm. "What?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pulled her into the empty hut and sat her down, forcefully. He grabbed the yellow bag and threw it at Kagome.

She caught it. Hesitating, she pulled out an Emergency Aid kit. Inuyasha grabbed it from her hands and opened it. He rummaged through until he found and disinfected spry. When he found it, he pulled her leg and set it on his.

Kagome, wide eyed, tensed, and blushed. Inuyasha sprayed the stuff and took some cloth and wiped up the blood.

When all the blood was gone, all that was there was a medium sized cut right below her knee bone. He found a band aid and put it on her; throwing the wrappers away on the floor.

Kagome slowly took her leg back and sat holding her legs like a mother protecting her baby. "Is it better now? Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at her. "Oh it's fine now, thank you." "You're welcome." He replied.

Kagome was lying on the floor facing Inuyasha as he started up the fire. Flames rose from the fire and went into Inuyasha's face; he coughed and sat down. Kagome watched as the flames danced together; binding themselves to one another.

The crackling sound mad Kagome weary and tired. She closed her eyes for a second; with thoughts of Inuyasha popping in.

_Kagome turned away from Inuyasha to face the wall; the heat on her back felt restful. She closed her eyes. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome had asked turning to face him. But he was silent. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I hurt you." Inuyasha said with a worried look. He took his hands from Kagome's shoulder to her face._

"_What are you doing Inuyasha?" she asked panicky. But he was silent once again. Inuyasha leaned in and they collided foreheads. They looked deeply into each other's eyes until Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. She stopped breathing._

Kagome shot straight up from the floor, gasping for air. She grabbed her chest to calm down her heavy breathing.

"Kagome! What's wrong?!" Inuyasha was crouched down beside her with a worried look that made Kagome feel a little happy; that he worried about her.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream that's all." Kagome said crossing her legs to face towards the low fire. "Oh, good. I thought you couldn't breathe or something. But as long as you're alright." said Inuyasha. He sat down not moving from where he was; next to Kagome.

They both stared in to fire until it faded out. Now they were in darkness. Kagome became suddenly sleepy again and leaned to her side, where her head laid upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

He looked down on her a little surprised but then calmed. She sat with her eyes closed, thinking of that horrible yet lovely dream. Kagome suddenly felt really awkward and pulled her head back up. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

Kagome lay down once again, facing the wall. "Good night, Inuyasha." said Kagome while yawing. "Good night, Kagome."

Kagome, instead of falling asleep, stayed up thinking of what Inuyasha said. '_Good night, Kagome; Kagome,' _her name coming from his lips gave her butterflies. She secretly smiled, thinking of the sweet sensation.

Kagome heard Inuyasha blow out the fire and leave. Kagome loosened her muscles. She decided to go to sleep with a new mission; see Inuyasha tomorrow. She covered her face with her blanket and fell shortly asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome's Secret chapter nine

Kagome woke up to and excruciating sound; as if someone was blowing a dog whistle, but that it was meant for humans. She sat straight up and covered her ears for the pain to go away so she could get her senses back and see what the heck was going on.

The sound soon stopped and Kagome slowly released her ears, still the sound ringing in the head. She pulled the covers off next to her and stood up, sliding on her shoes.

Kagome turned towards the opening and saw something flash passed; as if lighting. She moved the curtain back to reveal the villagers in a riot.

Everyone was panicked and running around screaming. Kagome stepped out to see what the matter was, she soon found out.

A gigantic demon hovered above the village. Kagome gasped at its disgust, hairless head with sharp red eyes. It had skin of a snake but body of a cat. It stood on its hind legs, like a human. Pointing ears; on which was torn in half.

The top half of what seemed to be a female was naked; the bottom was full of hair. She flung a wicked spiked tail that hit any villager that tried to attack it; ending it a sharp point that can stab through any substance.

Kagome looked away and searched for Inuyasha; who was not in sight. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha?!" Kagome screamed. She panicked while looking for any ray of hope. Kagome laid her eyes on bodies in piles of blood; her eyes widened.

Kagome looked back to the demon who was now staring at her with her piercing eyes that could kill with just a look. She opened her mouth and the terrifying sound came back once again. Kagome covered her ears.

The sound this time was more horrible. Kagome looked around to notice that everyone was still; eyes had no pupils. "What's going on!?" she screamed. Everyone soon then started to walk towards Kagome as if hypnotized.

Kagome seen and tried to run, but the sound was too tough to release from. Everyone was now surrounding her; pulling her here and there, trying to rip her from limb to limb.

"Inuyashaaaa!" Kagome screamed. Soon all the pressure on her was gone. She looked up and seen that everyone was on the ground, not dead but unconscious. She raised her head to Inuyasha above, looking down at her with a mysterious smile.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said raising his sword over his shoulder. Kagome growled. "Jerk," she breathed. She looked up but only to see that Inuyasha was already fighting with the ugly demon.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha twisted and turned, slashed and gashed, swung and missed.

When he missed and went back to strike harder. Kagome was impressed. She got up to help the villagers but they didn't come. She looked up in the nick of time to see Inuyasha get punched into a tree, he laid for a couple of moments.

Kagome was ready to go over there to help him when the creature confronted her. Her eyes piercing Kagome's. Once again it opened its mouth to let out a terrible sound.

Kagome tried to cover her ears but her arms wouldn't move. She became light headed and started to daze. _What's going on!? I can't move. _Kagome thought to herself. Then her body moved, on its own.

_What!?_ Kagome was walking but it wasn't her, her body didn't listen to her when she told it to stop. She realized she was under control. She sees herself pick up a pitch fork and head for a couple that had regained their senses.

"Stop…" Kagome tried to say. "Get away." She told the elderly couple, but they didn't hear. Kagome came closer. _No… _She raised her hand that held the pitch fork._ NOOOO! _

Just as she swung her hand down towards the couple Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and landed on the ground. Kagome could move again. She sat holding onto Inuyasha, who held his arms around her.

Kagome began to cry imagining if he didn't stop her.

Inuyasha left her and went to the demon once again, but this time he sliced her through. She screamed as she disappeared into a puddle of blood.

Kagome wiped her tears and looked to see that the villagers were regaining consciousness. Her eyes happened to cross over the elderly couple from moments ago, they were walking towards her.

When they reached her, the man let out his left hand. "Thank you," he said. He gave a sweet smile. Kagome was stunned. She almost killed them and their thanking her? _I don't get it._ she thought.

"But I…" Kagome tried to finish but they interrupted. "You didn't do anything wrong." The women started. "We know that you couldn't help it, but luckily Inuyasha help us, including you at the right moment."

"We are going to go thank him if you'd like to come." said the man grabbing hold of his wife's hand. "I'm alright, I thank him in a little bit, you know, to give him a rest." "We understand." Then they left.

It was later in the evening and Kagome was looking for Inuyasha, to thank him. She wandered for a couple of minutes until she spotted him walking on a path in the woods.

Kagome, with a big smile, was about to run to him and thank him. That is until she saw Kikiyo. But this time there were little glowing things around her. Almost snake like demons.

_Wonder what they are?_ Kagome thought in her mind.

She drawled her attention back to them as they were talking. They soon stopped and faced each other, Inuyasha looking at the ground.

Kikiyo took his hands and started to talk.

"You were very brave, Inuyasha. That thing could have hurt you." said Kikiyo. "I know how to kill a demon Kikiyo." Inuyasha said annoyed. Kikiyo sighed.

"What I am trying to say is that you could have been hurt badly; luckily it was only a scratch." She paused for an answer, but Inuyasha said nothing.

"You also saved that couple when Kagome was hypnotized. Not only the couple, had you saved Kagome from a lot of heart break. She would have died if she lived with that regret." Inuyasha looked up in shock.

"How do you know Kagome?" he asked. Kikiyo sighed and gave a tiny smile. "We met when she got lost in the woods. She was a nice girl. Also…" Kikiyo paused for a breather. "Since I am no longer living," she stopped as she seen Inuyasha flinch at that statement.

She continued. "Kagome became my recreation, and I have been watching her since I had found this out."

Inuyasha looked at her with utterly shock. "No wonder she smelled of you and yet looks like you." He said turning away from Kikiyo to remember the day he met her.

While this conversation went on Kagome had headed back so they could continue. "I wonder why they care so much for each other. Are they like a couple?" Kagome asked herself. She stopped and repeated the word couple in her mind.

She thought of Tadashi. She missed him so much. She wants to go home and see him. She wanted to go on her date. "I can leave now and be home tomorrow, I'll apologize then." Kagome said.

Kagome soon ended up at the hut and walked in with lady Kanade. "Wait, before ye leaves." Lady Kanade stopped Kagome. She rummaged through and found a purple beaded necklace with white bones.

"What's this?" Kagome asked taking it from her hands. "Let's just say it will help ye with Inuyasha when upset, just say sit boy and it will work. He can't take it off unless it's by you." Lady Kanade explained. "Thank you." Kagome thanked.

She then headed out while putting the necklace in her bag. "Oh and please tell Inuyasha that I left, I don't want him to worry." Kagome told lady Kanade. "Ye will do so." She replied.

Kagome made it to the well. As soon as she was about to jump, she heard a noise from behind. She turned to see Inuyasha coming from the woods. Kagome's eye's widened.

"Why are you leaving? Kanade told me." Inuyasha said walking towards her now. Kagome turned to him and jumped. "I have to go back home, for something important." She said crossing her arms. "What's so important?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just need to go!" Kagome raising her voce now. "Then tell me why!" Inuyasha now yelling.

"I want to see my boyfriend! OK! We have a date that I want to go on." Kagome explained. Inuyasha stopped talking and stood there, awkwardly. "Oh." He said.

_That's all? Oh!?_ Kagome thought to herself. "I want to see him, I mean you're allowed to see your love but I can't see mine?" "What are you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking up at her.

"Kikiyo, I know you like her and she likes you and you're always together." Inuyasha widened his then they narrowed. "We're not dating, we're just friends." "Oh sure the way you talk is all lovey dovey." Kagome said giving a smirk.

They were quiet now, just the wind blowing and animals talking was the only sound in this moment.

Kagome broke the silence. "Inuyasha, let's stop fighting, I'm tired of it. Aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," he said looking down. Kagome reached over and gave Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha flinched for a moment. Then he soon relaxed.

Kagome stepped back to reveal a necklace on Inuyasha. "What it this?" He looked at the necklace and tried to take it off, no use. "What is this, Kagome!?" Kagome laughed and the site of him trying to get it off.

She then stopped at his anger. Then said "Sit boy." When she said those words Inuyasha was forced to the ground face first. He sat in silence. Kagome laughed once again.

"I like this surprise, ha-ha!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to scream. But Kagome was now once again on the well. She turned to him. She has a cheesy smile as he lifted his head, which was red from anger. "Kagome!" he screamed.

Kagome jumped, sticking her tongue out at him and disappeared. She laughed as she fell into the well.

Kagome was now home still giving out little giggles of Inuyasha's face. She stood up and bushed off her skirt. "Ok, now let's get some beauty sleep for tomorrow. I can't look like hell when I see Tadashi." said Kagome jumping out of the well and running towards the house.


End file.
